A Not Too Distant Somewhere
by KanbiAme
Summary: A prophecy foretold, when the moon rises on the 21st year, Amber and Emerald must meet and be forever as one. If not, disaster will fall up on us, and the world as we know it will end.
1. Prolouge Where They Shall Reside

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: I was sitting here the other night and just thought of this. I dunno...Well I'll try and update my other stories soon...just had to begin to get this outta my system..  
  
Disclaimer: Who owns CCS? I DON'T!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Summery: A prophecy foretold, when the moon rises on the 21st year, Amber and Emerald must meet and be forever as one. If not, disaster will fall up on us, and the world as we know it will end.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Across a dark court yard, a tiny blue light darts through the flowers. A tiny creature with wings lands upon a peony, waiting. Just as the first a tiny green light duplicates, and lands next to the first.  
  
"Is it true?" blue light asks.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Green light replies.  
  
"What will we do Zenko?" blue light questions.  
  
"As the prophecy foretold, Hoshi. We shall take them from their families, take them to a place to grow up in peace. And when the time is right, let them meet. Then it's in their hands." Zenko replied, sitting upon a pedal.  
  
Hoshi sighed. "21 years from today. If things don't go as planed, I fear what shall happen to this place."  
  
"Yes. It's too lovely to be spoiled." Pictures and thoughts of the kingdom and it's past flooded through his head. "400 years we've been here. Let us pray for 400 more."  
  
"Should we tell m'lady?" Hoshi asked, floating above her brother.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall. Then, it's to Yetevaten. For the other family involved." They flew towards the castle. "Who would you like to stay with? The girl or the boy?"  
  
"I'll stay with the boy. If he grows up near you, he'll never learn to fall in love." They swiftly entered the castle and towards the main chambers.  
  
"That's harsh." Zenko said as they flew through the crack under the hard wood door. They fluttered close to the queen. "M'lady, we have news."  
  
"Yes Zenko? What is it?" the queen asked.  
  
"The prophecy is true." The smile on the queen's face disappeared. "Your daughter must not know who she is, nor grow up anywhere near here. For all of our sakes."  
  
A tear escaped the king's eye as the looked to his queen next to him. "Where?" he asked.  
  
"Maydena." Hoshi answered.  
  
"That's not too far from here. Won't she get suspicious?" the queen asked.  
  
"We hope not. But we will be taking the boy there as well. The shall meet when they are destined to, not before." Zenko said.  
  
"Will you be with them? Will you watch over them? Will you protect them with your lives?" the king asked, tightening his grip on his queen's hand.  
  
"Yes." Hoshi replied. "I will be with they boy. Zenko with your daughter."  
  
The queen stood up from her throne. "I'm entrusting you Zenko. You've been loyal to our family since they founded this kingdom. Don't fail us now."  
  
"We promise m'lady, we won't let you down." Zenko said.  
  
"Well, you can't take her like that. Please." The king gestured before him.  
  
The two nodded, and began to transform. A bright light emitted from where they were floating, and now before the king and queen stood a young lady, about the age of 18, and a young man about the same. Though they were much older, they preferred it this way. Hoshi had long dark blue hair down past her waist, and shockingly bright blue eyes. Zenko having short, dark hunter green hair and bright lime green eyes. Their wings disappeared. To anyone who didn't know them, they would almost seem human.  
  
They bowed before the king and queen. "Right this way." The queen stated, heading out of the room followed by the two.  
  
"Thank you Queen Nadeshiko. It's for the best you know." Zenko said as they followed.  
  
"Yes. All for the best of the kingdom." She took her baby out of her crib, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and placed her in Zenko's arms. "It's not like I'll never see her again." She looked down at her daughter one last time. Queen Nadeshiko placed a star locket in Hoshi's hand. "Give it to her when she's old enough." Hoshi nodded, and began to leave the castle. Zenko following close behind with the princess in his arms.  
  
"Good bye my little Sakura. We'll meet again. I promise." King Fujitaka whispered as he comforted his crying wife.  
  
- Hoshi and Zenko took the baby to Maydena, and left her in the care of the Mihara's. They transformed back to their tinier images, and quickly sped towards the other kingdom, where a similar scene occurred. The slowly trekked back to Maydena in their larger forms, a green bundle in Hoshi's arms. Zenko and Hoshi separated that night. Hoshi to the Yamazaki's and Zenko to the Mihara's. Both on the opposite sides of town.  
  
As dawn started to break though the night sky the next morning, Hoshi looked to the fading stars left in the sky. "Please let this go well. Please let amber and emerald fall in love." she whispered, as she looked down to see a sleeping Syaoran.  
  
At the same moment, Zenko looked to the princess. "You'll never know who you really are. You have a sister here." He looked to the sleeping form of another small baby wrapped in a red blanket. "And he has a brother." He thought of the other young child in Hoshi's care. "You'll never know." He looked to the rising sun, "please let amber and emerald fall in love." he asked the sky.  
  
A dark hooded figure stood on a hill facing the golden orb. "Not if I have anything to do with it." An eerie voice whispered. "Leiko! Yukio!" Two tiny creatures like Zenko and Hoshi appeared, one glowing red, the other orange. The hovered before their master. "I leave this to you for now." They nodded and flew towards the village below.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? Whatcha think for a prologue? ::sigh:: I dunno. Hopefully this'll go the way I'm hoping. Well I'll try to update soon..maybe a week or so before I do. R+R! Ja!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	2. A Prince to Save His Princess? Is that P...

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: The long awaited 2nd chapter! Yay! Well, I don't have much to say. Enjoy! And remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..I never will..::tear::  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Years flew by as quickly as the leaves in the fall. 16 years passed peacefully in the small village. Zenko had a hard time to keep the young Sakura from meeting the prince. It wasn't time yet. Through the years Zenko and Hoshi had lost touch. But on the night of the 16th year, the both headed to the park where they used to meet, and happened to inhabit the same lily flower.  
  
"Zenko!" Hoshi said, standing up from her spot on the silky petal. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
  
Zenko walked across the flower to sit on Hoshi's petal. He sighed. "Sister, it's been 16 years. We've been able to keep them separate for this long. Even while Sakura was capturing the Clow Cards I could keep her away from him. But.."  
  
"What is it my brother?" Hoshi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I get the feeling that something will happen. Something that's going to bring them together sooner than they need to meet. Too soon."  
  
"You felt it too then." Hoshi looked up to the star filled sky.  
  
"Too? You mean.."  
  
"Ever since the first night, I've had a feeling that someone was watching, waiting." There was a sudden rustle in the bush behind them.  
  
Zenko stood up, and turned towards the bush. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
  
Two forms alike themselves appeared, and bowed before the twins. "I'm sorry sir, we couldn't help but over hear your dilemma." The red male said.  
  
"Who are you?" Zenko asked, not so politely.  
  
The two before him dropped to their tiny knees, "We are but fair travelers. We are ever so sorry to interrupt your conversation. My brother knows not when to keep his words to himself." The orange creature added.  
  
Zenko looked to his sister. 'This isn't right.' he said to her telepathically.  
  
'They don't seem right to me either Zenko.' She answered silently.  
  
"Mind me not asking, but, do you know the direction to the dark forest?" the red creature asked, receiving a slap from the orange female.  
  
Zenko fell back a step. "What business do pixies have in the dark forest? Nothing but evil resides there."  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, but my brother has over-shot his boundaries." The orange creature leaned towards Hoshi, "He's sick you see. Too many boysenberries. We must be off. Our family is meeting in the city of Yetevaten." The two unfamiliar figures hovered about the other two. "We'll be seeing you around." And they disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"Now I know something isn't right, brother." Hoshi said, standing.  
  
"Pixies. In the dark forest. I think I must follow them." Zenko spread his wings and began to drift away.  
  
"Wait my brother! I must go with you!"  
  
"No. One of us must stay to watch over the prince and princess. I'll be back before the next night fall. I promise." With that, he disappeared in the same direction of the other two.  
  
Hoshi kicked a dew drop off a leaf, and sat down with an angry sigh.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Come on Sakura!" an eager Chiharu whispered through the night.  
  
"But what if Mother and Father catch us?" Sakura whispered back as she hid in the shadow behind her sister.  
  
"They won't. I made sure they were fast asleep before we snuck out. Now come, you won't regret."  
  
"This, Takashi..How did you meet him again?"  
  
"Oh, well, i went into town the other day to pick up your birthday present for tomorrow, and he was there picking up something for his brother. His birthday is tomorrow also. He was born the same day and year you were. Isn't that interesting?" Chiharu giggled as they passed the bakery and tailor shops.  
  
"Yes. Interesting." Suddenly something caught Sakura's eye. "Chiharu, wait."  
  
"What is it?" Chiharu turned around to face her sister, and looked in the direction that she did. "A Clow Card? No, it couldn't be. You caught them all." Chiharu thought for a moment. "Is it Zenko. Oh no, he'll go wake up Mother and Father for sure."  
  
"No. It couldn't have been him. It was like him. Yet, it was red."  
  
"Red? Didn't Zenko tell us tales of him and his sister? Could it be her? Oh, I've forgotten her name..Do you remember it?"  
  
"Hoshi."  
  
"Yes. Could it be Hoshi?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. The aura is unfriendly. And i remember how Zenko told us how him and his sister were colors of the sunrise, how evil showed in the colors of the sunset."  
  
"O well, let's not worry about it. Come, Takashi and his brother wait near the square." Chiharu stated, before she began creeping on ahead.  
  
Sakura paused. Something didn't feel right to her. Suddenly, the red light appeared before her eyes. She was sent into a hypnotized state. It's lovely sing-song voice calling out to her.  
  
"Come with me lovely princess. The fate of the world lies in my hands, not yours." the red light sang to her, as she began to follow it in the opposite direction of her sister, instead in the direction of the Dark Forest.  
  
-Chiharu-  
  
"Look Sakura! There they are!" she turned around to face her sister. Only, her sister wasn't there. "Sakura?"  
  
"Chiharu!" Takashi shouted coming up to her.  
  
"Shhh..Takashi, don't yell. You'll wake up the townspeople."  
  
"I've lost my brother. Did he pass by you?"  
  
"No. Have you seen my sister?"  
  
"I can't say that I have."  
  
Chiharu was suddenly worried. "Oh no. The light."  
  
"What light? You saw a light? Did you know that lights.." Chiharu clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Didn't i tell you not to yell?"  
  
"Soweee." Came Takashi's muffled reply.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
This feeling he thought, it's familiar, yet, I dislike it. He ran through the streets of the village following his gut instinct on a somewhat familiar aura. "If only i knew who it was that was so powerful." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, he came upon a beautiful girl, about his age, with long honey- colored hair, who wore a tattered light gray cloak. However, it was the tiny red light that caught his attention.  
  
"Zenko?" he wondered, thinking of Hoshi's brother. "No. Color of the sunset! It's evil." he whispered. He reached for his neck, and took the necklace with two round black beads in his hand before transforming it into a sword.  
  
He ran towards the girl and the light, then jumped between them with his sword before him. "Who are you? And what is your business with the girl?"  
  
"O look, a prince to save his princess, as long as you've met, my business is done." the red light hissed, before disappearing into the dark.  
  
Syaoran stood for a second, "A prince to save his princess? That pixie must be on crack." Suddenly, he remembered the girl. He turned around to see her, little did he know, that as soon as he looked into her stunning emerald eyes, that she'd be taken away without a word. He watched as a man in his early 40's, with dark brown hair took the girl by the arm and pulled her away.  
  
The only words he caught from the girl was, "Father, forgive me." And then, she was gone. He was left alone in the streets, left to his own thoughts. "She was beautiful." he whispered, then his thoughts changed. "I must tell Hoshi about that red pixie."  
  
Suddenly, a wind came past him, and a hand wrapped tightly around his arm, he recognized his brother, Takashi. "You better hurry up, those girls' father showed up. Quick." And Syaoran was dragged from his thoughts, back to his home on the other side of town.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Yay? Nay? You decide how fast I update. I got lots of ideas. It's up to you when I update again! Lol! Remember to review! And I love Emails too! Kanbi_ame@yahoo.com ! Ja!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	3. A Birthday to Remember

A Not Too Distant Somewhere  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well, I have to say that the fact that I am now not sleeping, is a good thing for everyone who is currently reading this. For lack of anything else to distract me in the early morning hours, I'm back at my computer to write! Yay! Tell me what you think! R+R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..But I DO own this plot!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
The two teen boys slowed their pace as they reached their street. Careful not to wake their parents, the boys slipped in through their open bedroom window.  
  
Takashi sighed, "Barely even got to see her."  
  
"Chill Tak," Syaoran said as he pulled off his brown boots, "I'd be more worried about what their father will say, and if he'll ever let you see her again. Even during the day. Face it, you lured a girl out in the middle of the night, he won't be happy."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't see why her sister had to run off like that."  
  
"You didn't see?"  
  
"See what? A tiny feminine voice asked from the window sill.  
  
"Hoshi!" Syaoran turned to the figure who sat down with her legs draped over the edge of the sill, "Exactly the Pixie I needed to have a chat with!"  
  
-  
  
Chiharu and Sakura sat next to each other at a large, thick, round wooden table in their kitchen. Their mother in the seat to the right of Chiharu. Their father pacing before them.  
  
"Girls, how could you go out like that? Does the fact that this land is at war mean nothing to you?" he growled. "anything could have happened! With the Dark Army out there you still went out! They don't hesitate on who they kill. This place is not safe any more!"  
  
"Father, we are well aware of the Dark Army's presence. We're reminded everyday as one of our friends has to leave Maydena because their family had been killed while working out in the fields to harvest our crops! Why just yesterday, Rika.."  
  
"Sakura, you know none of the seriousness of this matter!" Her father slammed his fist into the hard wood table, their mother's tea cup rattled in it's saucer. "With the recent fall of the Kinomoto Kingdom, well, I'll just say that if King Fujitaka and the Prince Touya aren't found soon, then, I'm afraid that Maydena will be lost to a hell demon."  
  
"Girls," their mother began quietly, "we just want you to be careful. We don't want to lose you. Please, don't ever go out after dark without either of us."  
  
"But," their father began more calmly, "Tomorrow is Sakura's 16th birthday, so, off to bed with you two. Tomorrow you spend with your friends."  
  
The girls stood up and began walking to their room as Chiharu whispered under her breath, "What's left of them."  
  
-  
  
"A red light? A pixie?" Hoshi asked after Syaoran had explained his evening.  
  
"I was right, wasn't I? It wasn't Zenko?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, no." the Pixie replied, "Zenko is the color of the tree's leaves in spring, the grass in the farthest field from the village," She pointed to Syaoran, " The color of your shirt."  
  
"What does it mean?" The amber eyed teen stood and began to pace between the two beds.  
  
"THE GIRL!" Hoshi realized. Syaoran looked to his guardian, "Describe her again."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes to remember what the girl looked like. "I remember she was beautiful, at least I could tell in the only glace I got of her. But I remember she had long hair the color of honey, and eyes the shade of the finest emerald. She wore an old tattered gray cloak, over a pink dress I believe."  
  
"Get some rest boys." Hoshi said, standing and facing out at the full moon. "Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
-  
  
Sunlight filled the small house as dawn broke over Maydena. The three sleeping forms in the small room slowly woke as the sunlight blinded them from the open window, the breeze pushing the white curtains around as it slowly entered the room.  
  
Chiharu shot up in bed, and got out of it quickly as she rushed past a still-waking Kero over to her sister's bed. "Happy Birthday Sakura!"  
  
Sakura opened one eye at a time to face her sister, before she smiled and blushed. "Thank you Chiharu."  
  
"Come! Let's see what Mother's making for Breakfast!  
  
-  
  
"What's this supposed to be?" Syaoran asked, looking questionably at his mother, then back down at the small crystal in his hand.  
  
"It's a crystal, silly!" she replied, placing breakfast in front of the two boys and her husband.  
  
"What for?" he asked again.  
  
"You're birthday Syaoran."  
  
"No. I mean, what's it for? What does it do?" he dangled the moon shaped crystal in front of his eyes as it shimmered in the early morning sunlight, the silver chain swaying in the light breeze that filled the kitchen.  
  
There was a pause. "It doesn't do anything Syaoran. It's an heirloom. From your grandfather. He wanted you to have it." His father answered as he began eating his breakfast.  
  
"He leaves Takashi his horse, and me a necklace with a crystal on it." he mumbled under his breath as he put the silver chain around his neck.  
  
"Well, incase you've forgotten, the horse died after only a week! She was too old." Takashi replied, sipping his orange juice.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, you're other presents are in our room. You can have them later." his mother said softly as she stood behind him and tried to flatten his hair. "They aren't much.."  
  
"I'm sure they're great." Syaoran replied, smiling for his mother's sake, while he thought, 'Why do I get the feeling they want to tell me something and won't.'  
  
After a few more silent minutes of eating, the two teens stood up. "Well, it's off to work. We'll be back by sundown." Takashi said, grabbing his black jacket by the door, followed by Syaoran, who let out a low grumble that resembled 'Horses.'  
  
-  
  
"Mom! It's so pretty!" Sakura held a thin silver chain in the air above the kitchen table. The star crystal refracting the light into all the colors of the rainbow on her face. She giggled. "Thank you!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura!" her mother replied as Sakura stood up to hug her. "I'm sorry that you girls got called to help Mr. Conrad today. I know how much you were looking forward to being with your friends on Sakura's birthday."  
  
"It's okay Mother, we can be with them another day." Chiharu said, smiling. "But, we should be going. He likes us to be to the market for him early so that all his food hasn't been sitting out in the sun all day."  
  
"True." Sakura said, walking toward the door, grabbing a basket on her way. "We'll be back before Mid-day!"  
  
-  
  
A figure cloaked in dark robes walked down the soon-to-be-crowded street. His feet moving swiftly, as though he were gliding and not really walking. He couldn't risk being seen by some shop-keeper. He growled under his breath again and thought to himself 'How did I let them convince me to do this during broad daylight?'  
  
As he came to the end of the street, the fences to the stable that was only meters from the street corner came into view. Along the fence there was a small patch of bushes, which were filled with the most ripe berries he'd seen all season. Surely it would be fortunate for him to hid behind these bushes, and wait for his best opportunity.  
  
-  
  
It was slowly nearing to noon. The sun was high, and the two sisters were just finished with their shopping. They went by Mr. Conrad's small house on the edge of town, and dropped by his food for the following week. The old man smiled thankfully as he stumbled into the kitchen, cane in hand.  
  
"We have it Mr. Conrad. You should be sitting." Chiharu said as she pulled out a chair for him at his small 2 person kitchen table.  
  
Soon, all the groceries were put away, and the girls received their small payment. They accepted reluctantly, then left the house, headed toward home. As they came to the edge of the market they came to the corner nearest the stables.  
  
"Look! Chiharu! These berries are so ripe! We should pick some and make a pie!" Sakura said happily as she kneeled near the bush.  
  
Chiharu nodded, and knelt down with her sister, putting all the raspberries into their baskets. A few seconds later Chiharu noticed a blackberry bush to her left, and went to pick some of them. Sakura stayed happily with the raspberries, until she saw unmistakably the glitter of glass at her eye level from behind the bush. She gave a short gasp and fell back from the bush. She rubbed her eyes. 'Was there an eye behind that glass?' she shook her head. 'Not possible. It's a fence dummy!' she thought, as she knelt back down beside the bush.  
  
The curiosity over taking her, she slowly parted a few branches in the bush. And screamed as a face stared back at her. Quickly Chiharu came rushing back to her sister. But everything had happened so quickly. No sooner had Sakura screamed than the man behind the bush had stood up, rounded the bush, grabbed Sakura by the waist, and disappeared into the forest on the other side of the horse field.  
  
Chiharu rubbed her eyes this time, 'How?' she thought before it suddenly sank in. She began screaming bloody murder, until she had all the horses in the field scared and running back to their barn.  
  
-  
  
A blood curling scream interrupted Takashi and Syaoran as they tended to the horses in the stable. They quickly dropped their brushes and blankets as they followed all the other attendants to the street. There in the middle of the road, on her knees and crying her eyes out, was a girl, around age 17 in a faded yellow dress. Takashi knew her immediately and ran to her.  
  
"CHIHARU! CHIHARU WHAT'S WRONG??" he shouted as he pushed past the crowd and knelt down next to her. "What happened?"  
  
But all Chiharu could get out was. "Dark..Took..On her birthday!.." she sobbed harder, if possible. Then screamed on the top of her lungs to her sister, before passing out into Takashi's arms.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well..Whatcha think? I'll try to update soon! R+R! Thanks!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


End file.
